Waiting for the Night
by Danyhg
Summary: Remus likes the quietness of the Astronomy Tower, however tonight he has company. My first one-shot! R&R!


**_So, I'm very nervous because it's my first attempt at a fanfiction. The idea just popped into my mind and comes directly inspired by Depeche Mode's song (which I hear a lot at night hehe). I hope you guys like it._**

**Disclaimer**: **_You all know it, I don't own the characters, Sirius sexyness or nothing of that matter. I just own this little story._**

* * *

**"Waiting for the Night"**

"Beautiful night, don't you think?", Sirius voice came out of nowhere startling Remus. They were in the astronomy tower, the favorite place to be for those melancholic souls who just wanted to sigh at the amazing view. Remus comes here whenever he just wants to forget about the rest of the world, the teachers, the students… but mostly his state, that state that made him different from his friends and fellows. For you see, Remus was not an average 16 year old teen, he was also a werewolf. When he was a kid, he was bitten by an evil man named Fenrir Greyback. Remus had tried to hide his condition from his friends but they were too bloody smart, and he was thankful for that because now he didn't feel alone and left out, they accepted him anyway.

Here at the top of the world, Remus could stare at the world sleeping, unaware of the magical things that happened at night, when all was pure tranquility. He looked back at his best friend and wondered what could have driven him to this place. Perhaps he was just as melancholic as he was.

"Yes, it's indeed a beautiful night", Remus focused his attention on the sky again, "Tomorrow's full moon, I figured I should enjoy a clean view before".

Sirius smiled at him, "So, do you come here every night, Moony?"

Remus smirked, "Not every night, no. But I do come often, it makes me feel at peace. You don't hear the sound of people moving and their bickering, just the movement of trees and wind, it's sort of refreshing". He turned to see Sirius grinning.

"You never cease to surprise me, Remus. You're unlike every guy I have met".

"Maybe because I happen to be a werewolf", Remus replied with irony.

Sirius came closer to him and looking him in the eye, told him, "I didn't say it because of that. I mean that you're special in every way, you're smart and caring. I wouldn't change you for anything".

Remus didn't know what to think, had Sirius really said that? He found himself blushing, "Do you really think that, Padfoot?".

"Well, Remus, I don't know about you but I'm not used to joke with these kind of things. So, of course I meant it, you're my best friend and I hold you dearly in my heart".

_Best friend_, Remus thought. He stared for a moment at Sirius handsome face. Lately, there had been something in the air whenever they were near, Remus thought at first that it was normal but feeling nervous around your best friend is not something that happens frequently. He started to think that maybe he had developed a crush on him. After all, they were together most of the time and Sirius had a natural charm that stood out when he smiled.

"Unless you want us to be more than that", Sirius had come nearer and was now right next to him.

"What?", Remus asked confused.

"I know you understand what I mean. I've seen you and I'm sure you feel it too", he took a long breath and continued, "I feel what you feel, right now, the closure and longing in my heart says it".

Remus was in shock, he couldn't utter a word. Did this mean that Sirius liked him? But that wasn't possible, Sirius was way out of his league, not to mention they were friends.

"I take that as a yes, dear Moony" He took Remus left hand and started to lean.

Remus backed out almost instantly, "I can't, Sirius. This is not right".

"Why? Because of my family? If it's about them, I couldn't care less.", Sirius stated. "Or is it because you're afraid of what might happen once you let go of your feelings?"

Remus sighed, "Because of what I am. I could never make you happy, Sirius. You don't have to be with a monster, you deserve much better".

Sirius looked at him angrily, "Who you are? Haven't I told you what you mean to me? You're everything I want, Remus. I had never known love until I met you, you made me want to be a better man, one who could love you and be with you always".

Remus felt the tears forming in his eyes, "No, Padfoot, you don't know what you're saying. You don't want to get involved with someone like me, there are a lot of girls that would jump in your arms if you give them the chance".

Sirius temper had heated with these words, "Haven't you been listening? I don't want those girls, they're stupid, superficial and nothing like you." Sirius hands came to Remus face and held him, "Why are you trying to deny what I know that you feel?", he asked pleadingly.

"Because I don't deserve being loved by someone as beautiful", Sirius could not take it anymore, the last words had fueled his passion for the man and he crashed his lips onto his, giving him everything he had. Remus had never experienced something like that, he answered with the same passion and moved his hands to caress the neck of Sirius. They broke the kiss but remained in the embrace.

"And what if it doesn't work out? What then?", Remus had to ask, he couldn't risk losing Sirius forever.

"That's not going to happen. Eitherway, I'll always be with you. Will you stay with me, Remus?", he asked lovingly.

"I will, no matter what. Just wanted to make sure, you know. A man and his insecurities", Remus smiled shyly.

Sirius grinned widely, "Now that we have that clear, care to take up where we left?"

"Oh, most definitely", as they kissed again, Remus concluded even more that the night was worth waiting for.

* * *

_**So, how was it? Bad? Good? Please, review! And thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
